Impact Crater
The Impact Crater is the area deepest down in Tallon IV's surface and southernmost on the map, southwest of Tallon Overworld and south of Magmoor Caverns. It was where a Leviathan from Phaaze, which brought the Phazon to Tallon IV, crashed. Inside the Impact Crater, Metroid Prime thrives. The Artifact Temple was built above it by the Chozo to contain the Phazon and stop it from spreading, though their efforts only managed to slow the corruption. Samus must obtain all twelve Chozo Artifacts to enter this area. It is likely that the Impact Crater was formed from the husk of the deceased Leviathan. Areas and main rooms The Crater consists of only twelve rooms, that can be divided into two areas: Upper caves This area is horizontal and is the site for the elevator to the Tallon Overworld, the Crater Entry Point (which doubles as Save Station), a Missile Station, two Crater Tunnels (A and B) and the Phazon Core. Metroid Prime's abode This is the area where Samus fights the Metroid Prime and consists of the Phazon Infusion Chamber, five Subchambers (1 to 5), and the Metroid Prime's Lair. Fauna and flora .]] The Crater contains Red Phazon, and only a few lifeforms can survive in it, such as Lumigeks and Fission Metroids. The main lifeform in the area is the Metroid Prime, a horribly mutated Metroid. Trivia *40.08.02 is the planetary location of the "massive energy spike" on Tallon IV: Scans of the Spiral Sector detected a massive energy spike emanating from a Wanderer-class planet identified as Tallon IV. Scout reconnaissance was immediately dispatched to the center of the spike, a land mass at heading mark 40.08.02 ... *Interestingly, the Impact Crater has twelve rooms, and Samus has to collect the twelve Chozo Artifacts to enter. *In the New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Phazon-filled rooms of Dark Aether will play the Impact Crater theme instead of the area's regular theme. Among these rooms are the Phazon Pit, Phazon Grounds and Phazon Site. *Interestingly, the Impact Crater pinball table in Metroid Prime Pinball plays the Phazon Mines theme rather than its own. The Impact Crater theme is used in the Metroid Mania game, however. *Transitioning between Impact Crater and Tallon Overworld will play a voice clip stating the area's name. Voice clips for the other areas can be found in the game files, but are bugged and do not play. *"Evacuate immediately" is present in the Impact Crater sound effects package, suggesting a playable countdown was planned after the defeat of Metroid Prime. The presence of a hole in the wall of the Metroid Prime Lair (which is visible when viewing the room's wireframe) furthers this theory. *According to the map, the Impact Crater is above the Elite Quarters in the third level of the Phazon Mines. *The crater can be seen in the entrance to the Phazon Mines elevator in Magmoor Caverns, although the massive meteor making up the Impact Crater area is not present, likely due to memory constraints. Similarly, the crater can be viewed in the elevator leading to level 2 in Phazon Mines. Gallery Mp crater1.jpg|Concept art of the crater's interior Impact crater 2 dolphin hd.jpg|The Impact Crater as seen on the planet's surface. Impact_crater_screenshot_1.png Impact crater 4 dolphin hd.jpg Impact_crater_tunnel_a_dolphin_hd.jpg|Interior, Crater Tunnel A. Impact_crater.png|Phazon Core Imact_crater_tunnel_b.png|Crater Tunnel B Samus_encounters_Metroid_Prime_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Phazon Infusion Chamber Metroid_Prime_Red_Exo_form.jpg|Samus battles the Metroid Prime in Subchamber 1. Metroid_prime_essence.png|Metroid Prime Lair Artifact_temple_flames_2.jpg|Samus overlooks the ruined Atrifact Temple after the Crater's interior collapses. ru:Кратер Category:Impact Crater Category:Leviathans Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Radioactive Category:Metroid Production facilities Category:Final Locations